


Howl

by TheDemonLedger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drabble, Face-Fucking, Gratuitous Smut, Hair-pulling, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Marauders, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex, Slash, gratuitous sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLedger/pseuds/TheDemonLedger
Summary: Sirius and Remus break in their brand new apartment the best way they know how.Part of the Summer of Writing - an 80 self-challenge to write every day for the whole of summer.





	Howl

**Author's Note:**

> All rights reserved to the respective owners: JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, Pottermore, Warner Brothers, and whatever subsidiaries thereof. All ideas are my own and original. Some content is considered to graphic for audiences under the age of 18. Tags as noted.

Remus looked out the wide, cold window onto the streets of London below. Behind him, Sirius sat on the floor unpacking boxes. The apartment still smelled new; the heady smell of vacuums and detergent was driving Remus up the wall. Pressing his hands to the glass, Remus looked the many stories down to the pavement, feeling free for the first time in a long time. With the full moon passed, and his recovery from shifting well on the way, he felt emboldened. He turned to look at his partner. Sirius’ long, dark hair fell in curtains past his face, shadowing it ominously. His head was tilted towards a picture in a frame, and Remus heard him sniff wetly.

“Pads,” said Remus, concerned. “You alright?” 

“Huh?” asked Sirius, looking up at his boyfriend. His grey eyes were bloodshot and his nose was running. He pushed his hair back behind his ears and nodded. “Yeah, I’m fine, Rem.” His voice was hoarse, but his placative smile was sincere. Remus moved to kneel in front of the box Sirius was emptying. He glanced in, confused.

“What are all these things?” he asked. 

“Pictures,” said Sirius. “Of the gang - you remember, Lily wanted all those photos taken when we left last year.” Remus chuckled. 

“Yeah,” he said, picking up a picture of him and Sirius kissing. As he watched the picture move, his photographic self raised one hand to flip the camera person off, then wound his arms around Sirius’ neck a little tighter. “Huh, I guess I really do love you,” Remus teased, tossing Sirius the photo. Sirius twitched his nose in response, looking at the picture. When he looked back up at Remus, his eyes were full of lust and longing. 

“Prove it,” Sirius challenged. Remus looked incredulously at the other man, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Sirius tilted his head to one side - like a dog listening to a strange noise - and narrowed his eyes. This really was a challenge. Remus felt heat growing in his stomach, and his heart lurched as Sirius moved towards him, a wolfish grin on his face. 

“What?” he laughed. Sirius crawled around the box, dropping the photos back into it. Once he was on all fours in front of a startled Remus, he moved one hand up the slighter man’s leg. “Sirius,” Remus chastised, stopping Sirius’ hand from moving further. “Not right now.” The dark haired man raised one eyebrow and bit his lower lip, unable to disguise his desire.

“C’mon Moony,” Sirius whined, leaning in close. Remus could see the silver flecks in his irises, and the swell of his mouth. His hot breath drifted against Remus’ cheek and a warm blush spread up Remus’ neck, pushing pink onto his face. “Please?” Sirius batted his eyelashes and pulled himself further towards Remus, who moved back until his back was pressed up against the couch. Sirius’ hands slid once again over Remus’ thighs, up to his hips and around to the buckle of his belt. Remus’ head fell back against the couch cushion, and he moaned lightly as Sirius’ fingers brushed against his stomach, just above his belt. 

“Fuck,” Remus moaned, grabbing Sirius’ wrist and giving him a hard look. The air between them was tense and hot, full of desire. “Gods, you make me want you.” Sirius leaned forward and slanted his mouth against Remus’, hot and wet and open to take Remus’ tongue; it pressed against his, slipping over and over as their kiss grew more heated. Remus’ hands found Sirius’ hips, and he pulled the dark haired man onto his lap, his own lithe frame melting wherever Sirius’ hands touched him. His head tipped back as Sirius’ lips trailed over his jaw and down, towards his collar bones. Sirius slipped his hands up Remus’ shirt, pushing the soft material up with them, until it was trailed off and over his head, then flung uncaringly across the room. 

Sirius ground his hips into Remus’, making the smaller man grunt and groan; Remus’ hands pulled Sirius’ hips forward, urging him to repeat the action. He could feel his arousal building in his pants, tight and warm. Their hips met again and again, and even clothed they moaned as their erections grew harder in the constricting fabric of their pants. Sirius’s hands moved down Remus’ chest, back to his half-unbuckled belt and erect cock. Remus whimpered as Sirius’ fingers trailed over the skin above his belt again, teasing. 

“You change your mind about right now?” asked Sirius, pressing his lips to Remus’ chest and trailing down to nip and kiss at Remus’ ribcage. Remus jerked and stuttered, but nodded emphatically as his hands found Sirius’ face and hair, tangling themselves in the long mane of black tresses. Sirius moaned as Remus pulled them gently, and responded with ferocity, unbuckling and unbuttoning Remus’ trousers. Remus’ hips jutted into Sirius’ hands as he reached into his pants to gently grip Remus’ already rock hard cock. “Gods,” Sirius whispered, pulling at Remus’ pants with his free hand. Remus assisted, pushing them down to his knees, allowing Sirius full, unadulterated access. A mirthless smile snuck onto Sirius’ face as he stroked Remus’ cock torturously slow, and Remus’ head fell back onto the couch cushion once more, a low, soft moan leaking from his mouth. 

“Oh, Sirius,” Remus breathed. Sirius moaned and looked up at Remus, then spit onto the head of his dick, lubricating each stroke as he thumbed over the head. 

“Say my name again,” Sirius whispered, his lips fluttering over Remus’ prick. Remus moaned and ran his hand down Sirius’ shoulder. 

“Sirius, please,” he moaned. Sirius swirled his tongue around the head of Remus’ cock, then encased it in the wet heat of his mouth, pressing down, almost choking on the length. “Fuck!” Remus exclaimed, sitting forward to look down at Sirius. His mischievous eyes glinted as he released the member with a slick noise; he stroked Remus’ erection a few more times, and pushed himself onto his knees, smiling devilishly at Remus, who groaned. “I hate it when you do that,” he whined. 

“Don’t be a baby, Rem,” said Sirius, muffled slightly as he pulled his own shirt off. His hands went to his pants and he pushed them down over his skinny hips, letting his dick bounce out, long and hard and pointing right at Remus, who reached out and trailed a few fingers down it. Sirius trembled. “Fuck, touch me again,” he murmured, head falling back. Remus carefully pulled his pants the rest of the way off and moved forward on all fours, face-to-face with Sirius’ cock. With the tip of his tongue, he licked from base to tip, then opened his mouth to take the whole of him, reveling in the sensation of Sirius’ hips jutting forward and the tip of his dick hitting the back of his throat. He gagged softly, and moaned when Sirius’ hands went to tangle in his mess of light brown hair. “Look at me,” said Sirius. 

Remus’ eyes met Sirius’ who bucked once again into Remus’ mouth.

“You want me to fuck your face, huh?” asked Sirius, his voice a low growl. Remus continued to bob his head up and down the length of Sirius’ cock, but moaned in response. The effect was good; Sirius’ fingers twisted his hands into fists that collected in Remus’ hair and held him still. Gradually, Sirius thrust his hips in and out of Remus’ mouth; his tongue worked while his head remained still; every few thrusts, the tip of Sirius’ erection would hit the back of Remus’ throat, causing him to gag then moan. His wrists and knees grew achy from holding up his weight on the hardwood floor, and Sirius’ thrusts became more and more erratic. His grip in Remus’ hair tightened and he pulled out, panting and trembling. 

“Sirius,” Remus whispered, wiping spit from his chin. “Please fuck me?” he pleaded. Sirius groaned and nodded, still working himself. Remus turned to face the couch. He spit into his hand and reached around his back, wetting his tight, pink asshole. Sirius groaned at the sight, stroking himself before reaching for his wand, still tucked into the front pocket of his pants. He nudged Remus’ hand out of the way and pointed it at the hole.

“Praelino,” he whispered; slick lube slipped from the end of his wand and onto his lovers pert entrance. Remus gasped at the chill sensation; Sirius pointed the spell at the fingers on his free hand, wetting them generously. Setting his wand within reach, Sirius pulled Remus’ hips out from the couch, spreading his legs wide. “Ready?” he asked Remus, who nodded and reached down to passage his cock with his free hand. Sirius rubbed gently back and forth, pushing only a single fingertip in at a time, teasing Remus, until he was squirming and groaning with longing. When he pushed a single finger in, Remus moaned and thrust his hips back to meet Sirius’ knuckles; Sirius drove the one finger in and out a few times before sliding the second one in to match, eliciting a soft groan from his lover. He leant forward, pressing his lips against one of Remus’ soft, pale asscheeks, followed by a hard bite as he slipped a third finger in beside the first two. Remus coughed and elicited a hiss of pain, which caused Sirius to slow, but only until Remus was wiggling against Sirius’ hand. He pumped his fingers in and out, in time with Remus’ soft moans and slow, circular motions, using his free hand on himself to gently caress his own rock-hard erection. 

“Sirius,” Remus moaned, tight hole squeezing tighter around his three fingers. “Please…” His whining tone was almost too much for Sirius to bear, and he pushes his fingers apart inside Remus, stretching him as he reaches once again for his wand. 

“Praelino,” Sirius repeated, pointing the wand this time at his own dick, coating himself in the wet, cold liquid. He extracted his fingers and grabbed his prick, lining it up with Remus’ swollen opening. Remus pushes back before Sirius can even thrust, sinking slowly backwards and panting. Sirius’ hard cock is engulfed by this wet feeling, and he breathed out in a huff, unsure how long he’d be able to hold on. He reaches forward, replacing Remus’ hand with his own. 

“Fuck,” Remus mutters, adjusting his knees against the hardwood floor, getting a better grip on the couch cushion in front of him. “Fuck,” he repeats as Sirius increased the speed of his thrusts. The couch, one of the only pieces of furniture in a room stacked high with boxes, squeaked and skidded as Sirius’ hips slammed hard, the sound of skin hitting skin the only noise breaking their animalistic noises. Sirius could feel the heat rising in his balls, and Remus’ skin grew slick with sweat. 

Sirius, close to the edge, leaned forward, kissing and licking up Remus’ back, and pulled his head back by his hair, making Remus gasp and cry out in pain and pleasure. They kiss, tongues sliding against each other as Remus moans wonton sounds hard into Sirius’ open mouth. 

“Fuck me, Remus,” Sirius cried, digging his nails hard into Remus’ shoulders. The slighter man hissed, and rutted backwards, meeting Sirius’ erratic thrusts halfway. “Don’t stop, please don’t stop.” Remus cries out; his balls tighten as Sirius’ tight grip on his cock sends him spilling over the edge, jerking and spasming as Sirius rams into him, using his shoulder as leverage, his momentum building but his rhythm jerky and stoppable. Remus cums hard onto the floor, his seed spilling onto the newly cleaned wood, his skin raw and sensitive. Sirius followed not long after, filling Remus up as he moaned a loud expletive and let his head sink onto Remus’ sweat drenched back. He pulled out with an obscene noise, keeping his hands on Remus’ unsteady hips. Remus’ legs trembled with the strength of his climax; it was all he could do to keep upright. 

“Holy shit,” Sirius said when Remus looked back at him drunkenly. Raising one shaky hand, he gestured for Sirius to come closer, and placed his hand tenderly on Sirius’ cheek, pressing a soft kiss to his swollen lips. 

“I love you,” Remus said, then grinned. “Was that proof enough?” Sirius winked. 

“Baby,” he whispered. “That was all the proof I’ll ever need.” Remus pulled himself onto the couch, bringing Sirius with him, deciding they could clean up in a few minutes - when the room stopped spinning and his legs stopped feeling like jelly. Not for the first time, Sirius lay, splayed out, over Remus, and they felt content. At home. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this quick oneshot. If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudo! It really helps me get my work out there. If you want to read more, go ahead and click my username up above - from there you can find my works in fandoms such as: The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Doctor Who, Friends, and the MCU. Subscribe to my profile to stay updated on work I post. New works will be coming out every day (I hope) until August 30th. 
> 
> I love you, thanks so much for reading. -Olive


End file.
